


Amongst the Stars (and no longer lost)

by fireynovacat



Series: Frontier [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Comet's criminal tendencies, Gen, Heists, Illegal Activities, Multi, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Space Flight, Team as Family, The Illegal Shuttle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Comet Simons has spent the last three years in the thick of illegal racing, starfighting, and ring fighting. Still bitter from disownment and their lost chance at Frontier.Oakley Holt, from the Chandex IV colony wants a new start after a recent tragedy. Finally fulfilling their wish to explore beyond their home system. They set out for the Hub to get a way to the Frontier.Eva Jones is Gian Station's best mechanic. Well known for her impressive work and discretion. But when she's offered a once in a lifetime chance, she takes it. Leading her to a new life beyond her dreams.Landon Sweetling is a recently medical school graduate. Offered a premier contract with the Space Frontier Exploration, they set out to make their mark. But first, they need a team.Where else to find it but Gian? Where no high class being would set foot
Relationships: Grey Team - Relationship, pre Indigo Heart|Comet/Black Heart|Landon/Diamond King|Oakley
Series: Frontier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623739
Kudos: 1





	Amongst the Stars (and no longer lost)

_"You can't do that!" But it was useless, they had. With a snarl the black furred Felisian spun around and stalked out of the room, tufted tail flicking. In their room they threw together a duffel of the few items they couldn't do without. In only a few minutes, they'd exited the house to a new horror. Their father's starfighter, the Spitfire being loaded onto a flatbed landrunner. So they weren't going to do anything with it? Well...it was part of their inheritance._

_Comet rushed forward, leaping onto the flatbed and pulling a blade from their belt, cutting throw the straps. The code pressed and the hatch released. The worker yelled and the so called family rushing out. "So long!" They howled, leaping in and starting the engine. With a roar it kept to life, speeding up and out of the atmosphere. And leaving Eniliand behind._

Comet grinned as they slammed the reverse throttle, the final competitor overshooting them. Almost perfectly lining up for the final shot. 

"And Number 12 is out! Once again reigning champion Number 33 wins!" The loudspeaker crackled. Still grinning Comet landed in their dock, jumping down and pulling off their helmet. The Spitfire's engines glowed slightly as they cooled. Ringrunner approached them, holding their winnings in the typical sack.

"Good fight today!" The masked human exclaimed, tossing the bag. Catching it Comet opened it and counted. 

"More than usual?" They asked. 

"It's an offer, Starblaze." 

Comet's eyes narrowed, "From whom?"

He shrugged before pointing to the emptying stands. "Frontier officers are scouting." Comet's ears flicked. "Scouting. On Gian. _In Black Hole City_." 

"They did show me their credentials. Said if you were interested to go to the Frontier office in Gianala by the end of the week. Of course, if the rumors are correct they're trying to Contract or Recruit anybody that Deep might be interested in. And Deep brass has been spotted at various races and starfights."

Comet shrugged and pocket the bag. "So that's it? You fly good, join us?" _Oh if it were **that simple**_. "Despite the fact that everything is Black Hole and Gian in general is barely complying with their precious Federation laws at best?"

"Like I said, it's a race against the Deep and Union right now. Kir, if you wait they might offer you more." 

Comet shook their head and sighed, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Clambering back into the Spitfire.

"Of course! Need my best pilot there!"

Joining the late night traffic Comet let their mind wander. What was Frontier officers doing here? Had the competition between the Union gotten that bad? Veering off they pulled into their personal port and entered the apartment. 

Lying awake in bed Comet thought, _Is this my chance to join the Frontier?_

**Author's Note:**

> Space Frontier Exploration: Similar to NASA. A research and exploration based organization of the Greater Galaxy Federation. Often shortened to Frontier.
> 
> Greater Galaxy Federation: A Union governed by an elected prime minister and system representatives. Consists of 87 member systems. Often shortened to Federation or Great Fed.
> 
> Galactic Deep Space Exploration: A paramilitary organization with focus in exploration and science from the Galactic Union. Often shortened to Deep
> 
> Galactic Union: A Republic of systems that is governed by a council and Head Councilor. Each system has it's own council with the Head serving at the Union. 70 member systems. Often shortened to Union.
> 
> Gianan: an central planet. Considered part of  
> Fed territory. Famous for it's racing, starfighting, and other star sports. Often operates illegally, especially by Fed standards. Sometimes jokingly called Criminals paradise.
> 
> Black Hole City: Major Gianan city. Especially famous for starfighting and ring combat.
> 
> Kir: Gianan slang for hell/shit/fuck/etc
> 
> Felisian: Bipedal feline like species. Have sharp teeth and claws, tufted tails, four short digits on each paw, including thumbs. Large ears.
> 
> The Union and the Federation are the result of a massive Galactic War. The Union is new, the Federation is what remains of the original Federation. The Galactic War ended in a stalemate after three high population planets were destroyed and a system's star was exploded, forcing all the people to evacuate.


End file.
